MOHAA: Omaha Landing
by Slyguard
Summary: It's about a lieutenant Mike Powel, and he lands in Omaha beach, fighting his way through. This is VERY similar to the level in the game.


_**MOHAA: Omaha Beach Landing**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own MOHAA, or 1205 co. Only this game. **

**Note: This is my first fic, so don't make fun of me. **

Mike Powel, lieutenant of the 23rd division, was looking at the beach in front of him. Bullets and artillery rounds hit the water near them. He closed his eyes when a shot missed the boat a few feet away from him. He felt the drops of water, trickle down his skin. He cocked a cartridge in his Thompson, and he ducked after a few rounds started hitting the boat. The boat slowly floated to shallow water, receiving heavy fire from the German Machine guns.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang at the top of deck, and the front lid dropped open. "Go, go, go marines!" the captain yelled. Mike lunged forward, dodging lots of bullets. He waded through the water, trying to take cover on one of the tank barriers. He ducked, and he heard the bullets eat away the top of the barrier. Finally, it broke to bits, and he ducked to the water, and he gave a few strokes, and re-surfaced. He saw some men around him die, and fall down to their watery grave.

He finally touched the beach, and he ran like crazy, avoiding machine gun fire. He rolled to a stack of dead bodies, taking cover. Bullets ripped the bodies apart, and Mike saw blood and organs fly to his face. He wiped them off to his disgust, and he ran towards a tank barrier. He reached another, ducking down, waiting it to be shattered. He gripped his Thompson tightly as bits of wood pelted his helmet. He felt something hard hit his head. He realized it was a bullet, and he ran again to a crater made by an artillery shot.

He smelled the burnt sand, and the gas of the round. He laid flat, burnt sand shifting on his helmet after each round of machine gun fire hit the perimeter of the crater. He peeked up, and he saw he was close to the "safe spot", where marines laid flat on a long line of sand with barbed wires behind them.

He heard the marines yell out orders while he was waiting for the perfect moment. He counted to 13, (which was an unlucky number), and he jumped up, and he ran to the marines. A bullet hit his left arm, but he kept on going. He made it, but the unlucky count made a wound on his arm. "Good to see you lieutenant," the captain said. "Looks like you got an accident," a medic yelled, crawling towards him, dodging the gun fire.

Mike managed to drop his arm close to the medic. The medic used a knife to cut a small semi-circle on his clothing around the wound. Then, he applied alcohol, and he put a strip of bandage on his wound. Mike bit his lips in pain, as the alcohol previously covered his wounds. After the "operation", Mike thanked him, and he lay down like the others near the barbed wires.

He heard gun fire, yells, water, metal, recoil, German dialogue, and sand everywhere. The captain motioned Mike to come to him. Mike crawled through the wet sand to get to him. "Powel; I want you to get those Bangalore's!" Mike obeyed, jumping out of the shingle, and snatching the Bangalore's. He threw them to the captain, who put them together, and yelled, "Fire in the hole!" Many others repeated the same phrase, and the captain released the explosive.

The barbed wire exploded to bits in a few seconds, and the marines started crawling in. Machine gun fire hit the men, killing about 37 of them. Mike took cover behind an empty pillbox with the captain, Private Jefferson, and Sarge Mark. The captain ordered Jefferson and Mark to make a run for it to some trenches nearby while he distracts them, and Mike goes in the trench, ready to take out a gunner.

The captain motioned them to do it, and he started firing his M1 at the Germans above. Jefferson, Mike, and Mark made it, but the captain was shot down dead. Jefferson, Mike, and Mark moved in, until they were halted by a line of fire from a machine gun.

Jefferson attempted to throw a frag at him, but he was shot down dead. "Jeff, damn it!" Mark yelled, pulling Jefferson's body out of fire. Mike was at the edge of the trench, sniping out some Germans, not knowing what happened to Jeff. Mark attempted to shoot the gunner down with his .45, but he saw shot in the arm, and he covered the wound with his hand, blood running down his uniform.

Mike ran in to see the scene. He saw Jeff's dead body and Mark's wound. The gun fire still pounded on, making it almost impossible for Mike to pass. Mark fell to his feet, panting hard. "Are you alright?" Mike asked the sarge. "Yea got a wound from that German bastard!" Mark replied loudly through the gun sound.

Suddenly, he heard tons of footsteps come close from the machine gun fire. Mike ran out of the trenches, running back to the shingle. He thought of what he had done, Mark was probably dead by now. Machine gun fire killed dozens of men at the landing zone. He waited for about 1 hour over there, looking at all the dead people. Finally, he decided to make a go for it.

He jumped up, signaled for back-up, and he ran to the trenches. He managed to shoot down the machine gunner, and he and some others ran in the bunker. They walked up the stairs made out of sandbags, and they killed all Germans in the room. Mike grabbed an M1, replacing his empty Thompson.

They went up again, to the bunker top it self. The Germans killed all his men except him. Mike killed them, and took command of the machine gun, shooting the other gunners at the other posts. When they were disarmed, and dead, Mike ran out to join the victorious soldiers, and he earned a U.S Campaign Medal for his bravery.

Note: Sorry for the sucky ending, I revised many parts of the level in the game. Plz R&R!


End file.
